We Are Plotting Your Death, Prussia
by PureAndIntenseCRACK
Summary: Leave it to Prussia to challenge all the countries to play Slenderman at the World Meeting. Crack, and T because I am paranoid.


**Hey all! PureAndIntenseCRACK here!**

**Oh yes, Slenderman. Completely terrifying.**

**Title: We Are Plotting Your Death, Prussia**

**Summary: Leave it to Prussia to challenge all the countries to play Slenderman at the World Conference.**

**I do not own Hetalia, but I sure wish I did.**

**I REGRET NOTHING!**

Prussia smiled as all the countries walked into the board room, only to see walls lined by desks with laptops side-by-side. He smirked and threw his arms in the air as a welcome," Hey, bitches! It is I, the Awesome Prussia, with a special dare for all of you!"

Many stared at him in shock, confusion, and anger. Others looked at the laptops in confusion and interest.

"Why the hell are you here, Prussia?"

"You aren't even a country anymore!"

"Bruder, vat are you doing here?"

"Ve~, hi Prussia!"

"Oh great, another potato bastard!"

"Bonjour, Prussia! But what are you doing here?"

"Prussia! Amigo! How's it going?"

Prussia frowned at all the commotion. "EVERYONE SHUT UP SO YOU ALL CAN HEAR MY AWESOME DARE THE AWESOME ME HAS DECIDED TO GIVE YOU!"

They all instantly shut up (Scary, angry Prussia is scary) and stared. Prussia smirked, then cleared his throat," Okay, I have a dare for all you loser and unawesome countries. Everyone sit down at their own chair. The seats are labeled."

The countries quickly nodded and rushed to their assigned seats. They sat down and looked up at Prussia, waiting for their next instructions.

"Okay, when you turn on the computers, a game will be up. My dare is for you to play and beat the game. The instructions for the game are in the beginning."

"Seems stupid," America said, turning on the computer.

"Oh yeah? Well do the dare, be the hero!"

"Fine, whatever."

They all turned on their computers and stared at the screen, North Italy was the first to ask," Ve~? Slenderman? What's that?"

"Just read the instructions, Ita-chan. Then play the game!"

"Okay," Italy said cheerfully and started playing.

Prussia cackled in his mind, _YES! I KNEW THEY WOULD PLAY THE GAME! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THEIR AWESOMELY FUNNY REACTIONS! KESESESESESESESE!_

"Yes! I got a paper!"

"This game is giving the fucking creeps."

"This game is for immature babies-aru."

"I think the game is interesting, da?"

"Bloody hell, this background music is creepy."

Believe it or not, the first one to scream was not North Italy, it was Greece, which shocked everyone. They turned to the nation, who was hiding behind his chair and staring in fear at the white face with static.

"G-Greece-san?"

"HAHA! GREECE, YOU BABY!"

"That….. scary man….. And shut up Turkey….."

And Greece's scream was followed my many, many screams. It went in this order, Greece, France, South Italy, North Italy, Iceland, Ukraine, Japan, America, England, Norway (HOLY SHIZ HE SHOWED EMOTION!), Denmark, Sweden (REALLY?!), China, Spain, Austria, Hungary (she broke the screen with her frying pan), Germany, Turkey, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Poland, Egypt (THIS IS ONE SCARY FUCKING GAME), South Korea, Australia, and so on and so forth.

"America, you bloody idiot, why are you holding onto me- AAHHHH!"

"PRUSSIA, YOU POTATO BASTARD! WHY DID YOU MAKE US PLAY SUCH A SCARY GAME?! SPAIN, YOU BASTARD, HOLD ME!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"BRUDER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Prussia was just laughing loudly, pointing at the screaming and crying countries. Nearly all the countries had lost, so he asked, "Who all is still playing? How many papers have you got?"

"I am, six- no wait seven papers," Switzerland answered.

"Me, I have six papers," Russia replied happily, much to Prussia's disliking.

"I-I do. S-Seven p-papers," Canada replied.

"BIRDIE! You are still playing? And seven papers?!"

"Y-Yes."

Everyone stared at the three nations, who were staring at their screen intensely, in shock.

"Mattie! How are you still going? Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes, m-many times."

Apparently Canada's invisibility had gone to his player and Slenderman can't see or sense him. Switzerland's neutrality had gone to his player and Slenderman couldn't get within 50 feet of him. And Russia's scary self had gone to his player, and Slenderman was just downright scared of him, and had ran and hid.

"This is impossible, how has Mattie gone farther than me!"

"Oh! I-I just got the last paper!"

Everyone, except Switzerland and Russia, who were still playing, had ran to Canada's computer.

"S-So now what do I do?"

"I don't know, I didn't make it that far."

"WHAT! YOU DARED US TO PLAY A GAME THAT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEAT?!"

"I decided I was too awesome for this game."

The nations breath hitched when Slenderman appeared on the screen. They stared in fear and silence as the black figure looked around for the player, which he couldn't see.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN SEE HIM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I just got eight pages."

"Me too, da."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, give up maybe?"

"O-Okay."

The nations all ran out of the room in fear, except for the few walking out. Guessed they all skipped the meeting to stabilize their minds, maybe?

**Epilouge**

Most of the nations were on the edge now, except a few who blew it off, like Russia, Denmark, and Poland.

But there were two nations who were the most superstitious. Canada and Switzerland, the ones who beat the game.

Canada woke up screaming one night, and when Prussia comforted him and asked what happened, Canada replied that he dreamt Slenderman could see him. Prussia swore he saw Canada carry a knife in his pocket now.

Switzerland brought a gun everywhere now, stores, schools, meetings. He would fall asleep with a gun in his hand, and fall asleep with one eye open.

Needless to say, Prussia should be the most scared. Many countries got together and were planning revenge, his death.

The moral of the story: Scary games can end in scary consequences.

**AND SCENE!**

**This was so fun to write! I love Hetalia, and I love playing Slender.**

**I can get up to eight pages now!**

**But to those who haven't played it, the game is a lose-lose game, just so you know.**

**So, Review please? If you do, I will give you pasta, that Italy himself made.**


End file.
